


fever lay your hands on me

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic, Playing Doctor, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Rouge enjoys having Ace's friends come over to play with him. They all certainly have quite the imagination.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Masked Deuce, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	fever lay your hands on me

“Ace seems to be surrounded by doctors,” Roger whispers, leaning over the back of the couch, watching their son and his two friends clustered together by Ace’s toybox. “Who are these two again?”

Rouge rolls her eyes, closing her book as Ace giggles, trying to escape the plastic stethoscope that Marco was trying to use on him and failing horribly as her son bats it away from him, “I can’t believe you forgot Edward’s son. You’re supposed to be friends.”

“Friends who regularly get into fist fights,” Roger corrects, because he seems to think there’s a difference. Maybe there is, but Rouge’s never been one to regularly fist fight her friends. “What happened to his hair?”

“I don’t actually know,” Rouge admits. “But Edward looked exasperated when I mentioned it this morning, so I’m sure it wasn’t intentional.”

“And the other one. With the mask.”

“He’s calling himself Masked Deuce, which isn’t his real name but his mother is supporting his choice to express himself, he says that because his grandfather and father are doctors, they have his name too. And he doesn’t want people to know they’re related,” Rouge answers, repeating the story she had been told by a tired woman, who had promised Deuce a new mask when she came to pick him up. “Ace is their patient because he’s a fire pirate.”

Roger bites his lip, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, “A what?”

“A pirate made of fire. Which isn’t the strangest, Edward told me what Marco wants to be when he grows up.”

“Oh god.”

“Marco couldn’t pick between owning a fire bird or being a firebird until this morning, so now he wants to be a doctor pirate who is also a fire bird,” Rouge continues, ignoring the way Roger is clinging to the couch, one fist almost buried in his mouth as he tries to keep himself quiet. “Dear, your mother has told me stories about what you wanted to be, Mr. Pirate King.”

Roger gasps for breath, watching Masked Deuce, he really wanted to know how the boy had come up with that, place a bandaid carefully on the cut that Ace had on his knee from falling off his tricycle two days ago, frowning as he holds up a magnifying glass.

“What is he doing?”

“Looking for germs,” Rouge answers succinently, refusing to look at Roger, because she knows she’ll start laughing. “You missed Deuce and Marco arguing over if you were supposed to kiss someone’s booboos before or after you put the bandaid on.”

“What did they decide?”

“After. Ace said that it hurt if there wasn’t a bandaid and they were so upset,” Rouge states, leaning back more fully against the couch. “I got video of it to share with Edward and Deuce’s mother when they come to pick the boys up.”

“This doesn’t seem like a game Ace would like.”

Rouge hums, “Ace agreed to play this, if they agreed to play pirates later. He promised they could both be doctors, because pirates get hurt lots and need more doctors than normal people.”

“That’s adorable.”

Rouge nods, biting her lip when Ace waves at her excitedly, obviously wanting her attention as he wiggles to get away from both Marco and Deuce to rush up and slam into the couch beside her legs, “Ace?”

“Mama, gots fire!” Ace shouts. The only volume level that he knows, Rouge thinks mournfully as he thrusts his tiny fist out to show off the bandaid that Marco must have applied while she wasn’t looking. “Gots fire!”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Rouge agrees, pushing Ace’s hair back from his face as she lifts his hand up to kiss the bandaid, just like his friends had. “There you go, a little bit of magic from me to make sure it heals up fast.”

Ace gasps, eyes wide and excited and he bounces, “Mama magic?”

“That’s right,” Roger agrees, pouting when Ace doesn’t smile at him. Doesn't even look at him, still mad that Roger had taken the last of the pancakes this morning after Ace had shouted they were his pancakes. “Your mother is magic.”

“Me too?” Ace asks. “Magic too?”

Rouge laughs, kissing his forehead as he tries to wiggle up the couch to join her, “You’re magic too, firefly. Now go play with your friends, it’s almost naptime.”

“No!” 

“Yes,” Rouge corrects gently. “Go play.”

Ace pouts, “Mama.”

“Ace,” Marco claps his hands hard enough for it to echo through the living room, blinking slowly when Deuce turns to him too, even though Deuce has all but climbed into his medical bag looking for something. “Not ‘pposed ta run from doctors!”

“Oh,” Ace says slowly, turning his whole body to look at him instead of just his head, “Sorry Doc-or Marco!”

Deuce nods, his mask slipping over one of his eyes, staying there as he fails to adjust it back up, “Yeah, Ace! Gotta check, check you sick!”

Ace sighs, adorably put upon as he hurries back over to them, talking nonsensically about an orange cowboy hat. At least, Rouge thinks he means an orange cowboy hat, since that was what he had drawn himself wearing yesterday when he had been at daycare. She hoped it was what he meant, because Roger had probably already gotten one to try and buy back their son’s love, since Ace refused to talk to Roger until he apologized and Roger, for all that she loved him, had never learned to apologize without a gift.

“Open,” Marco says suddenly, holding out a popsicle stick and pressing it against Ace’s tongue, careful in a way that meant he had probably pushed it too far into someone’s mouth before. “Doctor De’ce, looka this.”

Deuce shifts quickly to squint inside Ace’s mouth, “Oh no, is th’t?”

“We gotta,” Marco frowns, looking frustrated as he tries to find the word, nose wrinkling as he mutters to himself.

“Operate?” Rouge offers, smiling as all three of them look at her. “You have to operate to fix things sometimes.”

“Yeah, that!” Marco says brightly, careful with his reply. Always acting far too grown up when there were adults around to notice him, only slipping when he was distracted. “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome, I’m sorry for interrupting.”

Roger snorts, both the boys peering into Ace’s mouth and whispering about what they needed to do, “They’re adorable. What time are they here until?”

“Five. Edward’s going to be taking one of his other children to the doctor and the appointment is going to run late, he says. And Deuce’s mother and father are,” Rouge shrugs, because she’s not actually sure what they do when their son is here. “Why?”

“Was thinking something pirate themed for dinner. I can make enough for our guests too. Since they seem to like playing pirates well enough.”

“Trying to bribe our son isn’t needed, you know. You could just say sorry about the pancakes and promise to do better.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Roger shouts, hurrying to the kitchen. “If Shanks shows up, send him in to me!”

Rouge shakes her head, standing up and clapping her hands as she spots Marco and Deuce pulling out markers from their bags to stop them before they started drawing on Ace, “Alright, snack time!”


End file.
